where_will_my_feet_take_me_todayfandomcom-20200213-history
Hollywood Steps Out
Hollywood Steps Out is a 1956 short animated by Alexander Williamsburg. Plot in 1941, A large bird's-eye view of a city is shown with beams of light moving to a conga beat. The action takes place in the famed Ciro's nightclub, where the Hollywood stars are having dinner at $50 a plate and "easy terms", including Claudette Colbert, Don Ameche and Cary Grant. Grant talks to Mandrilla: “What a place! What a place! It’s as pretty as a picture. But if I ever told my favorite wife the awful truth I'd land right on the front page. Yessireee Bobby.” Then Greta Garbo comes along selling cigars, cigarettes, and butts. Grant buys some and asks her for a light. Garbo lifts her enormous foot on the table and strikes a match to it, then lights Grant's cigarette. Edward G. Robinson asks Ann Sheridan: “How’s the Oomph girl tonight?” Sheridan responds by uttering the word “Oomph” several times. Her final “Oomph” surprises Robinson. (Sheridan was a sex symbol known as the “Oomph” girl in those years.) Madrilla pases up and down, One table has Henry Binder and Leon Schlesinger sitting there as an inside joke, while the soundtrack quotes "Merrily We Roll Along". Another table is reserved for Bette Davis, a large sofa for Kate Smith, noted for her obesity, and a table for comic (and movie and radio) characters Blondie, Dagwood, and Baby Dumpling, with a fire hydrant for Daisy the dog. Meanwhile, in the cloakroom Johnny Weissmuller has arrived. He leaves his tuxedo behind to reveal his Tarzan outfit. Sally Rand (famous for her striptease acts and fan dance), leaves her feathers behind and leaves presumably naked, Mandrilla shakes her head. James Cagney informs Humphrey Bogart and George Raft that they got to prepare to do something risky. The trio, all known for their "tough guy" roles, get ready, run off, and then turn out to be pitching pennies. Harpo Marx, usually the prankster in The Marx Brothers films, sticks some matches under Garbo's foot, then lights it. Garbo reacts very slowly and coolly to the pain in reference to her serene and cool acting style by slowly saying, "Ouuchhh." Then Clark Gable spots Greta Garbo, whom he follows with his head turning around 180 degrees. After this, Bing Crosby announces the first act that evening. During his speech he is interrupted by a jockey on a race horse (a reference to Crosby's fondness for horse race betting and his lack of luck in these games). Crosby then introduces the first musical number by conductor Leopold Stokowski. Stokowski, who has a hair net containing his long hair, prepares himself dramatically and seriously to conducting what looks to be some classical orchestral arrangement. However, it's a conga beat to which he moves rhythmically. The beat "does something" to Dorothy Lamour, who is sitting at a table with James Stewart. She begs him to go dancing with her. Stewart starts stuttering and hesitating, but agrees to follow her to the dance floor. (Stewart was known for his “shy guy” type roles). When she moves her body to the beat he gets scared and runs away, leaving a sign reading Mr. Smith Goes To Washington. Gable is still moving to the beat and at the same time following Greta he saw earlier. Tyrone Power dances with Sonja Henie, who's still wearing her ice skates. Frankenstein's monster is dancing very stiffly and woodenly. The Three Stooges poke and smash each other in beat to the rhythm. Oliver Hardy dances with someone as well and is shown from the back. When he turns his face to the camera he is revealed to be dancing with two girls at the same time. Cesar Romero, known for his roles as a Latin lover, dances with Rita Hayworth. Romero's extremely large feet rip fabric from Hayworth's dress by friction. Mickey Rooney and Judy Garland sit at a table. The waiter brings an expensive bill, which shocks Rooney. He asks his "father", Lewis Stone, for a favor. Both then wash the dishes to the conga beat. Gable is still following Greta. Then Crosby introduces the final act, again interrupted by the same jockey on his race horse. Sally Rand performs the bubble dance, a famous scene from her film Bolero, in complete nudity, which is never seen although parts of her body get revealed. Kay Kyser, nicknamed "The Professor", is excited by the act and shouts out, "Students!" A group of people look, whistle in unison and exclaim: "Baby!" They are William Powell, Spencer Tracy, Douglas Fairbanks and Errol Flynn. Sitting down are Wallace Beery and Aubrey Smith. Peter Lorre, known for his portrayal of sinister and weird characters, says dreamily: "I haven't seen such a beautiful bubble since I was a child." Henry Fonda enjoys the act too, but is pulled away by his mother. (This is a reference to the popular radio show The Aldrich Family which always opened with the cry: "Hen-ryyyyyyyy! Henry Aldrich!" by the mother of the teenage title character, Henry Aldrich) J. Edgar Hoover says "Gee!" several times as a pun to his function as G-man. Boris Karloff, Arthur Treacher, Buster Keaton and Mischa Auer watch the spectacle without any emotion. Ned Sparks asks them if they are having a good time. They all react dryly, "Yes!" Jerry Colonna reacts in excitement to the act and utters his catchphrases "Guess who?", and the camera reveals an invisible character next to him: "Your Woody!" ("Who's Woody" was a catch phrase Colonna was famous for.) Finally Harpo Marx shoots the bubble with a slingshot. The bubble explodes and Sally Rand is shown wearing a barrel underneath. The conga stops and Gable who has finally caught the girl he was chasing. "She" turns out to be Groucho Marx in drag that makes Mandrilla faint. Category:1956